


You know such lovely people

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [5]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: The Thin Man AU. A vague blend of now and the 1930s.





	You know such lovely people

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme 2. For natacup82.
> 
> Prompt: G: Games
> 
> I wrote a longer version of the same 'verse for a big bang.

Spencer stood at the bar, surrounded by bartenders and waiters. “You see,” he said as he shook a martini shaker. “Certain drinks need to be shaken to certain songs. Plus, rhythm. Rhythm is very important. Anyway, a Manhattan you shake to Blink 182, a Bronx to The Spice Girls, and a dry martini is always shaken to Celine Dion. See?” He poured the martini into a glass.

The waiter next to him picked it up and gave it back to Spencer. “Thank you.” He drank it. “That is perfect.” He reached for another glass and poured another drink. “There is another school of thought, but they don’t matter, so we won’t talk about them.”

He turned around and a young boy was in his field of limit vision. He smiled. “Hello.”

The boy squinted at him. “Aren’t you Spencer Smith?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. You look different with the beard.”

Spencer blinked. He thought the beard made him look older and less like a girl.

“We do know each other,” the boy continued.

“Of course,” Spencer smirked. “We’ve known each other for years!”

The boy laughed. “I’m Alex Marshall.”

Spencer blinked again. “Not that tiny little boy….”

Alex nodded. “The one and the same.”

“How do you remember me?”

“How could I not remember a real live detective? Were the stories you told me true?”

Spencer laughed. “Probably not.”

Alex smiled and beckoned another boy over. “This is Ian Crawford, Ian this is Spencer Smith.”

“Nice to meet you Ian,” Spencer shook his hand.

“How are you?”

Spencer waved his hand. “Two more glasses.”

Alex leaned against Ian. “He worked with my father once on a case.”

“Yeah, some nut wanted to kill him.” Spencer finished his drink. “How is your father?”

Alex bit his lip and Ian put his arm around his shoulders. “That’s what I wanted to talk about.”

Spencer raised his eyebrow. “Oh?”

“He disappeared.”

“Don’t say that, Alex. He’s just off working somewhere.”

“But I can’t find him! I’ve tried everything. Do you know where he is?”

Spencer shook his head. “No, you know Butcher, he’s absent-minded. Did you try his lawyer, Business?”

Alex laughed again. “Siska?”

“Yes!” Spencer snapped his fingers. “Adam Siska, aka Sisky Business.”

“I tried once.”

“Try again.”

Ian dug out his cell phone. “Here. Why don’t you go try out in the lobby where you can hear better?”

Alex nodded and left.

“I’m worried too,” Ian said as soon as Alex left.

“Don’t. Butcher is a good guy, a little screwy though.” Spencer pointed to his head and waved his finger. He leaned on the bar. “Let me have another!”

****

“Sir! I’m sorry, but no dogs!” yelled a waiter.

A young man tried to juggle his packages and his dog. The dog was a white terrier with patches of brown fur. The dog ran to the right and pulled the young man behind him.

“You can’t take your dog in there!”

“I’m not taking him, he’s taking me!” The young man slipped and fell. The dog bounded off.

Two servers helped him up. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes. Women and kids first, right?” He smiled at them. Another server came over and gave the man his packages. “Thank you.”

“So,” said Spencer, “what’s the score?” Spencer was holding terrier, Asta, tightly.

“It was you he was after!” He kissed Spencer’s cheek. “He dragged me to every bar on the block.”

“I took him for a walk this morning.”

“Humph. Figures.”

Spencer turned to Ian. “This is my husband, Brendon.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ian said.

“I don’t always look like this. I was Christmas shopping.” He put the packages down.

The headwaiter came over to them and said, “I’ll have to take the dog out.”

Spencer waved him off. “It’s all right Adam. It’s my dog.” He paused. “And my husband.”

Brendon turned and looked at him. “You might have mentioned me first.”

“He’ll behave himself. He is well-trained after all.”

Brendon glared.

“He might bite someone!” Adam cried.

“No, no, look!” Spencer set Asta down. “Lie down.” Asta stayed standing. “Stand up!” Asta sat down. “See!” Spencer beamed. Adam looked suspicious, but left.

Alex came back over at that moment.

“Any luck?” asked Spencer.

“Yes! He’s around the corner.”

“Your father?”

“No, Siska. I’m going to see him.”

“Brendon, this is Alex Marshall.”

Alex shook Brendon’s hand. “We have to rush. Nice to meet you.”

“We’re staying at the Normandy. Come by and see us.”

“Absolutely. Bye!” Alex and Ian rushed out the bar.

Spencer took Brendon’s arm and led him to a table. “Have a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“Leo, two cocktails,” Spencer said. Leo nodded.

“He was handsome.”

“Yes. Very nice type.”

“You have types?” Brendon asked.

“Only you. Lanky brunettes with wicked jaws.”

Brendon scrunched his face at Spencer. “Who was he?”

Spencer sighed. “I was hoping not to answer.”

“Well, let’s hear it.”

“Alex is really my son.”

Brendon smirked. “Uh-huh.”

“It was summer in Florence and I was so young.” Spencer leaned forward. “I didn’t know what I was doing. We’re all like that on my father’s side.” He sighed dramatically.

“How is your father’s side?”

“It’s much better and yours?”

Brendon laughed. “How many drinks have you had?” he asked as Leo came over with the two drinks.

“This will make…six.”

Brendon looked up at Leo. “Well you bring me five more drinks and line them up right here?”

“Yes sir,” Leo said with surprise.

Spencer smiled slightly. He knew Brendon would feel those in the morning. It was sweet how he was trying to match Spencer’s drinking though.


End file.
